


(not really)bad choices and hello kitty bandaids

by jeonghoism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Don't Try This At Home, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Like very minor, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mild Blood, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, also mentioned once, he’s mentioned once, jeongin is the idiot, jeongin jumps out a building, like i said don’t do this at home, my contribution to the jeongho community, teen rating because i curse, they are in love your honor, they’re very cute i’m sobbing, very mild, y’all sleeping on jeongho and that’s upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism
Summary: minho gets bonked by a soccer ball and jeongin threw rationality out the window.literally.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	(not really)bad choices and hello kitty bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> ok minho and changbin are in the same year and so are 00s and jeongin, but hyunlix aren’t mentioned
> 
> ignore errors i wrote this with two of my braincells intact

Jeongin wasn’t even trying to pay attention to the teacher.

He was on the verge of passing out from the cries of his math teacher’s monologue, the conversation delving from calculus to her latest dating failure as she cried about how some guy named Greg ditched their date and made her wait at a fancy restaurant by herself for almost an hour because the problem used the letter g as a variable. Jeongin felt bad for her because this Greg guy sounds like an ass, but his pity doesn’t make him feel anymore awake than he was before, this story being the 5th one this month and Jeongin sort of wished she was teaching him about vectors instead of sobbing all over her wooden podium at the front. Jeongin looked over next to him to maybe bother Jisung, but the other was snoozing away with his math textbook propped up in front of him to cover him. Jeongin shot an envious glare at him but opted to whip out his phone and take a picture of his sleeping face, drool slipping past his open mouth and pooling on the table to blackmail him later.

It was disgusting but it could get Jeongin a couple ice creams if he used it properly.

The thought of ice cream only made him dread being in the class even more, wanting to go outside and to the little ice cream parlor with his boyfriend, Minho, by his house and get himself a cup of mint chocolate chip. His eyes drift outside the window, where his desk was conveniently pressed up against, the window partially open to let in some of the breeze in. He felt like a anime protagonist, with his seat in the far back corner next to the window. The window was facing the back field, where some students were out playing soccer for PE or simply walking around the field on the track.

Jeongin searched for a familiar face and he found who he was looking for, a fond smile spreading on his face as he saw Minho walking by with Changbin, both enraptured in a deep conversation that was probably based on an obscure topic like what shapes are the clouds that day, both of them either arguing over a blob in the sky that could look like a pineapple or a malformed whale or being eerily philosophical. It didn’t really matter to Jeongin, he just liked watching the small furrow of Minho’s eyebrows if he was in thought or a soft smile he gave Changbin when the other said something particularly funny.

They went around the track once more before Changbin looked up, Jeongin wanting to believe it was because of the cloud theory he made up, and caught Jeongin’s eyes from the second floor window. Changbin smiled and waved, nudging Minho who was enraptured by the fading white paint on the track, and pointed at Jeongin. Minho looked up at him with wide eyes and broke into a wide smile, Jeongin’s heart still swooping up and out his chest despite seeing that smile directed towards him multiple times. Minho waved his arms arounds and shouted things Jeongin could barely make out, a lot of the words just sounding like his name. He was making a scene but Jeongin waved back, with a lot less energy and a little shyer. 

What none of them accounted for was one of the students who were playing soccer miscalculating a strong kick to the ball, causing the ball to barrel itself at Minho, who took the hit hard in the head, the boy falling and grabbing his head as Changbin helped collect him before he could scrape his exposed knees against the ground. Jeongin watched the whole ordeal with mortification and worry, hands itching and feet ansty. Before he knew it, his fingers were gripping the bottom of the window and pushing it up with a loud screech, the old window squeaky against its hold.

He propped one foot up against the window sill and before he could hear the yelling of his teacher to tell him to get back in, he pushed himself out the second floor window, falling down and into the bushes underneath with a roll to break his fall. He felt a branch brush his cheek and scrape against his cheek and scratch his arms as he landed, ignoring the screaming from his classroom along with the yelling of kids on the field, as he got up and jogged over to Minho, who was staring at him with his mouth hung open and Changbin matching his shell shocked expression. He crouched in front of Minho and cradled the back of his head with one hand.

“Hyung, is your head ok?”

Minho was silent for a beat before he sputtered.

“JEONGIN, YOU JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!” Minho whisper screeched, hands flapping around wildly until they found purchase on Jeongin’s other arm, fingers brushing across the scratches on his arms. Jeongin shrugged.

“Yeah but is your head ok?” Jeongin pressed lightly at Minho’s brown hair, and Minho winced when he hit a bump. Jeongin frowned but Minho waved him off.

“Yes it’s ok, it’s just gonna bruise but let’s pretend I’m concussed so you can take me to the nurse’s office.” On queue, the PE teacher came jogging up to them, Changbin quickly grabbing Minho’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulders as Jeongin quickly followed the suit, Minho going limp in their arms as they stood up and fake groaned. 

“Yang Jeongin! What were you thinking jumping out the window?” He huffed, gesturing to the leaves in Jeongin’s hair and dirt on his pants. Jeongin laughed sheepishly before giving his best innocent looking face.

“I wasn’t?” He joked, and the couch sighed before shaking his head. Before he could lecture them on how dangerous it is to jump out of buildings, Changbin cut him off.

“He understands, coach, but we actually need to get Minho-hyung to the infirmary.” Changbin informed him and gostled Minho lightly, who gave a drawled out groan in return. Minho was a good actor if he felt like it. The coach finally noticed Minho’s body deflated between them and jolted, ushering them to the clinic and Changbin and Jeongin left with almost a skip in their step. The moment they went into the building, Minho stopped dragging his feet and stood up fully, pulling away from Changbin but keeping his arm around Jeongin. At that moment, the two scold Jeongin to high heaven.

“A window, Jeongin. You jumped out a fucking window.”

“You look like you brawled with a tree, do you see your hair?”

“Your mom is going to kill me.”

“Chan is going to get to you first.”

“Not if he kills Jeongin first.”

Jeongin laughed, and Minho’s hand trailed down to hold Jeongin’s, fingers interlaced as Minho still lectured even when Changbin gave up one minute in.

“That was super dangerous.” Minho murmured, less angry and genuinely worried, rubbing his thumb over the younger’s knuckles. Jeongin gave him a small kiss on his temple, and smiled softly.

“Hyung, I’m fine. I only got a couple scratches.” He swung their hands between them and Changbin fake retched beside them.

“Disgusting. Stop being gross right next to me.” 

With that, Minho gave Jeongin a big kiss on the cheek, pulling away with a loud pop. Changbin glared at them, looking very much scandalized. Jeongin broke into a fit of giggles, before leaning over to jab a finger at Changbin’s arm.

“Maybe if you got your shit together with Seungmin, you could be gross too.” Jeongin quipped before hiding behind Minho to avoid Changbin smacking him. Changbin grumbled something about taking his time, for he quickened his pace to the door to the clinic a couple feet away, the two matching his pace easily with their longer legs. Changbin knocked a couple times, only stopping when Minho pointed to a neon orange sign beside his fist that clearly said that the nurse was off for lunch. The shorter grumbled some more words that Jeongin couldn't make out from his snickers. 

Changbin opened the door with one motion before shoving the two in unceremoniously, something Minho took offense to.

“Changbin, I am injured.” He gasped at the push that caused him to stumble a bit, to which Changbin very maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

“Wish you got knocked out, makes you more tolerable.” Changbin threw back, but with no bite. Minho feigned hurt with a faked weep and a hand over his chest as Changbin cackled, closing the door before he went off back to class. The moment the door closed, Minho stopped acting and made a dash to where the bandages and rubbing alcohol was, while Jeongin made his way to the freezer and grabbed a plastic bag of ice already prepared inside, wrapping it in some brown paper towels. Before he could give it to Minho, Minho yelled from where he was to wash his arms and hands, and he complied obediently, doing so in the clinic’s bathroom.

He went back to Minho, who was sitting on the bed with hands holding a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a box of Hello Kitty bandaids sitting on a small desk beside the bed. Jeongin hands him the ice bag but Minho just ignores it to grab his arm and examine it. Jeongin sat down across from him. The cuts were nothing to be scared about, his forearms a little scraped and it bled a little, but Minho still pursed his lips, hunching over his arm and carefully dabbing away at the cuts and scrapes with the cotton balls and alcohol. Jeongin could see the back of Minho’s head, since he was sitting straight up. The bump became more prominent so he placed the ice bag on top of the bump, making Minho startle from the sudden cold, pulling a giggle from Jeongin. Minho huffed.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

Minho snorted, pulling away from his arm to grab the bandaids, ripping away at the parchment covering the childish plasters and stamping them on the scratches after pulling away the plastic.

“Why are you so sappy today?” Minho slapped the last bandaid on before moving to Jeongin’s other arm, Jeongin switching hands to hold the ice. His arm was covered in Hello Kitty, all assortments of pinks, whites, and reds. They aren’t his first choice, but Minho looked all too pleased when he planted them all down how he doesn’t mind. Jeongin hums.

“I don’t know.” He says, and he really doesn’t. He’s usually quieter with his flirting or affection, not one to make cliche and gross one-liners that have the both of them cringing but smiling like dorks. But maybe it’s because Minho seems worried about him, seeing that he did just jump out a building just because he watched him eat shit to a ball. Minho snorts again, stamping the last of the bandages on his arms, almost half of a box of bandaids plastered on them. Minho tossed the box somewhere after closing it.

“You’re such a loser.”

“Your loser.” He repeats the joke, and Minho giggles, reaching over to run his fingers through Jeongin’s hair to brush out the leaves that were still stuck in there. He was so close, centimeters away from him so Jeongin felt obligated to look up and capture Minho’s lips in his for a soft kiss. Minho chuckles in it and returns it for a bit before pulling away with a cutest smile. He kiss Jeongin’s nose before pushing him back and making his head home in Jeongin’s lap. Jeongin lets him and rests his hands back, only to feel the box of bandaids touching his fingertips, Minho previously throwing them behind him.

Jeongin holds the box up in front of him and looks down to see Minho with his eyes closed, probably about to sleep. Jeongin smiles mischievously, grabbing a bandaid before quickly unwrapping it. Minho blinked his eyes open.

“Did I miss a spot-”

Jeongin placed the bandaid on the bridge of his perfect nose, pressing it down to smooth it out before taking a good look at Minho’s stupefied face, now with a white Hello Kitty bandaid on the center of his face. He grinned proudly, Minho taking another second to realize what he did and giggled, pulling Jeongin down by his neck and kissing his forehead. Jeongin laughed and threw both of them in a fit of blissful giggles, too happy to know what they’re giggling about. 

It dies down and Minho declares that he’s going to take a nap, rolling to his side on Jeongin’s lap to get comfortable. Jeongin nods and takes out his phone to see an influx of texts, all from Jisung.

**minho protection squad**

**thing 1: WTF WHY’D YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW**

**thing 1: I WAKE UP TO SCREAMING BECAUSE YOUR DUMBASS IS WHIPPED FOR MINHO HYUNG**

**thing 1: i can’t believe that gave you an excuse to skip calculus**

**thing 1: do you think if i jumped out the window, i can skip too?**

**thing 1: i'd probably break my neck idk how you're still alive**

**thing 1: .**

**thing 1: hello it's been like 20 minutes since you left**

**thing 1: did you seriously leave me in calc**

**thing 1: HELLO?!@?!?@**

**thing 1: mf-**

**thing 2: hi**

**thing 1: HE LIVES**

**thing 2: i do**

**thing 2: also can you get my bag and hand it to me when we go to lunch?**

**thing 2: k thx bye <33**

**thing 1: BITCH-**

Jeongin turns off his phone to sit back against the bed frame, grabbing a pillow that Minho threw to make room for his feet, and pressed it against his back before napping as well, setting an alarm for the end of class so he could wake the both of them up and leave for lunch without getting caught by the nurse. They wake up 30 minutes later to the incessant beeping of Jeongin’s alarm and both scramble out before the nurse can come back, meeting a disgruntled Changbin and Jisung in the cafeteria, both of them holding their respective items. Their sour faces didn’t last long when they caught sight of the two, both of them bursting into laughter as they saw the Hello Kitty printed bandages covering Jeongin’s arms and the one on Minho’s nose. Minho slaps a hand on his nose, seeming to just remember what Jeongin did, and smacking Jeongin before yanking his stuff from Changbin. He was embarrassed but he never made a move to remove the plaster.

Jeongin takes his things from Jisung, who has tears in his eyes from laughing. Jeongin rolls his eyes, and pulls out his phone to bring out the drooling picture, making Jisung gasp and try to launch himself as the device, but Jeongin is taller and holds it out of his reach, turning the tables as laughter starts spilling itself out his mouth. They eat and go about their day, people cooing at their bandaids, but they ignore them and go to class. Jeongin gets called to the office near the end of the day and he wonders if he should plan a letter to his parents on why he was suspended from school, wondering how to word that he jumped out the window because his boyfriend got knocked by a soccer ball, but the principal lets him off with a warning, something Jisung tackles him for because how the fuck can he be let off so easily for jumping out the fucking window.

“Clean record, baby.” Jeongin teased as Jisung hissed at him like a feral cat.

Jeongin escapes Jisung’s rage of unjust and walks home with Minho, who still has the bandaid on his nose. Jeongin kisses it lovingly, and Minho kisses his hands before intertwining them, swinging them around like a fool in love and Jeongin was the same. 

“How’s your head?” Jeongin starts, and Minho chuckles, bumping their shoulders.

“It was fine in the very beginning, you loser.” He goes silent before speaking again. “No more jumping out of windows though.”

“You act as if you wouldn’t do the same thing.”

“Yeah but that’s me and you’re you. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Jeongin laughed, realizing how out of character it was for him to jump fling himself out a building with little thought. 

“Yeah I guess it was a little weird.”

“A little?! It was crazy! Now everyone is going to think you’re insane.”

“For you.”

“You’ve got to stop.” Minho laughed and kissed his cheek, Jeongin smiling happily as he walked with a small bounce in his step.

“If it was for you, I would jump out of any building, no matter how high,”

“Romantic, but you know what would be even more lovely? If you kept all of your bones intact,”

Jeongin giggled softly and Minho followed because his laughter is contagious. Today was wild and probably the craziest stunt Jeongin has ever pulled, but he’d do it again and again, even if it meant he would be covered head to toe in Hello Kitty bandages, and even if it meant having to sit through Minho’s lectures for hours.

Because he’s /that/ in love with Minho. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will say it again
> 
> THEY ARE IN LOVE YOUR HONOR


End file.
